User talk:MissingNo.
Welcome to my talk page! This is where you can add messages or ask a question. Remember, this is not a playground, so no vandalism allowed. Any meaningless messages will be deleted, and the user temporarily blocked, if I can find them. The talk page will be cleaned occasionally to avoid a long page. Always remember to leave a section headline and signature, or I will not respond. Thank you! MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 16:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Compliment Hey man. I'm Darwin 3288765. I like your stories. Their creative and pretty interesting (escpecially this one). Keep it up! Darwin 3288765 02:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo yo yo, FanFStory here! Gotta say, you are awesome. Hope you continue the story! -FanFStory Congrats Dude, how the heck did you get to be an admin? I wanna be one! Anyway, congrats on getting that position. I also say that you could adopt the wiki, because with you as our leader, we'll definetly get this wiki well-known! Darwin 3288765 01:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) CELEBRATION! Hooray!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's back! Now the end to my favorite series is here! I can't wait to see what happens! Darwin 3288765 05:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Organization Hey, I'm proud about want you're doing about this wiki's organization. Gumball2 14:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Gumball2Gumball2 14:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) (formely known as wikia contributor) Gumball Awards Don't forget to submit your nominations for the Gumball Awards. The deadline to post your nominations is December 3rd. So go on and post on my talk page. Gumball2 15:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Gumball2 Gumball Awards Thank you for your vote. And may the best man win. Gumball2 16:19, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Gumball2 MissingNo., is it possible if you get other people to make nominations for the Gumball Awards. People recognize you, they'll listen to you. Gumball2 00:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) An Emily Cartridge WIKI! Hey, MissingNo. I have just started a spin-off wiki for the charcter EMily Cartridge. You are invited to edit - but if not, well, ok. Just though you'd know. : D Darwin 3288765 21:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Nomination for Admin Hey MissingNo. I would like to nominate Gumball2 to join us in the league of admins. Why? Well because he's done a lot of work on the wiki, both unlogged or logged. His stories are as fun as they are clever, exciting, and sespenceful. I mean seriously, he already wrote two fan-fictions that took 10 PARTS to write down! How could you not want a guy like that to be an admin (plus you made me one - thanks!). Just consider the thought. Agent 3288765 out! - What's up? I'm back! HEy hey hey! I'm back. This message is to excuse the 104 days, 25 minutes, and 34 seconds (35, 36, 37 . . .) that I have been absent from the Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki. I had a problem with my internet company - but that's solved. Back to writing fan-fictions - or is it??? Darwin 3288765 02:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You could maybe make a Page for my Other OC Aguilera? Reply Actually I think I'll wait a moment. I'm gonna try to read all the stuff I missed and re-adjust to the wiki since my long hiatus. Toodles, GumballFan23 05:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) im from http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Wik_ads_Wiki and we would like you to make an ad A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 20:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Hey MissingNo.. Since you're an admin, I was wondering if you could put on the message wall on this wiki. I believe that it can boost our population of active users. Gumball2 22:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Hey MissingNo. wanna have a chat? Also, since this is my first wiki I edited, what is a message poll? Opps, forgot to add signature. Darwin 3288765 23:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Ammendment Proposal Hi MissingNo., Since you're the incumbent host of the Gumball Awards, I want to propose an ammendment to the rules now with the Journalistic Reviews. Here's the ammendment: AMMENDMENT 1 *''' '''Gumball2 *I propose the organizer to select nominees in accordance to Journalistic Reviews in the case of lack of nominations. *I propose to repeal the organizer's ability to select nominees by their own choice in the case of lack of nominations. *Nomination *March 15, 2012 I believe that this ammendment will increase equality and fairness to the Gumball Awards. Please send me a message on my talk page with your reply. Gumball2 00:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Question Hi MissingNo. Can I be the official person in charge of getting this wiki known? Like, for example, can I be the person who creates the Facebook, Twitter, or Google + pages? Just asking. Darwin 3288765 23:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Article Hey MissingNo. I was wondering that the "spotlight user/article of the month" should be finished so we can post the spotlight articles in May. I mean, that has been up there for about two months, and nobody beside me and you actually voted for the spotlight articles. So can you do somethin' 'bout this? Darwin 3288765 14:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I think the spotlight article should be taken down until such a day when people do actually start voting for it. Darwin 3288765 17:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Missing No. A Question and a surprising favor Hi MissingNo. It's me, GumballFan23. I have recently had an idea involving a collaboration of all the users to write one story. For more information, go to the blog: My Idea. I'm asking you if you would like to participate in my idea. Now, on to the suprising favor. I've given myself time to get familiar to my new Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki. I'm ready to start looking over this wiki again. In case you do not know what I mean: I would like to become an admin so that I can look-over the wiki and help other users that are new here. I would like to hear a reply soon (if you can). Your friend, GumballFan23 17:25, July 3, 2012 (UTC). Ban this Wikia contributor. Can you please ban this WC? Because he/she was spamming, trolling/flaming and cursing, and can you please delete his/her rude comments, we need Gumbapediafanon Wiki safe and it needs nice comments. Please click "A Wikia contributor". 06:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude! the same thing happened to me! One day,on my old account,I edited Fireball Brad Watterson,and a wikia contributo called my OC Sullvan Dog,Sh***y. I forgot his name though...... In The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki there a forum what speak of WC. Yo dawg Hey MissingNo. How would you describe Fireball? Yours truly Doctor.wii